bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyo shu Douji
Appearance He has long blonde hair and emerald green eyes, he looks rather weak in his normal uniform due to his muscles are of the kind that lasts long but do not give that much power even though his type is Type IIa (meaning he has muscles meant for marathons not sprints so to say) he has a six-pack and shows signs of having trained, he is handsome and moves with the grace of a ballet dancer Personality He is pansexual but don’t bother telling people and have no problem flirting with people, he is at all times relaxed like he is on something but it is more to do with him being carefree to the point that to make him mad you more or less has to do something really bad to him or strangly something he do not like that you do to his friends but even when he is angry he seems unnaturally carefree and relaxed, he is warm to his friends In battle he is shown to be calm and he seems to be analyzing everything that is happening before he makes his move, and when he makes his move he seem to be even calmer as if he knows what is gone happen before it even happens Synopsis Too be added soon Powers and Abilities Flash Steps Praticoner ''': he has shown many times he knows flash step he is good at it but do not get that much speed from it if you look at other peoples flash steps he is really not that fast when he use flash steps but on the other hand he can use them way more times than the others to make up for his lack of speed '''hand to hand expert he has trained for years to fight using his hands, he trained to be able to beat people that is bigger then himself, he has trained in different forms of kung fu but mostly tai chi with his shikai high level Swordsmanship: is gifted with swordsmanship and can hold his own in battle. Combines with his skills in hand to hand he has shown great skill in battle but an interesting note is that he is only good when he is in shikai, in both sealed state and bankai his swordsmanship seem to be weak, this has to do with his own personal belief that the katana like look of his sealed state is not a beautiful way of fighting, and his bankai fighting skill is weak mostly as he do not have one Kido Praticoner: he is good with kido really good infact it comes natural to him the same way breathing comes to others but he tend to use only low level hado more or less sticking to hado #4 and hado # 11 he do use higher level Bakudō to trap the enemy ' Master Assassin ': due to his shikai’s power he is god at sneak killing, even without his shikai he has with him hidden weapons tiped in poison and just to add it up he is good at sneaking around ' Master at stealth' he has the strange skill to sneak up on things he use this skill to hide in fights to he can find out what to do, this skill comes from years of training, his dancing and his shikai ' Dancer ': he has great skill in dancing but nothing new from the human world as he sees things like “booty shaking” as a mating ritual nothing artistic about it weaknesses ' Keener senses' he has strong sense of smell and hearing, this might seem like a good thing but for him it is more problems then it is helping as any high pitch sound will make him get a headache that is to painful for him to overlook meaning you can beat him by singing off key weak swordsmanship while having his zanpakto in sealed form he is more or less useless as a fighter photographic memory ' due to his memory he is unable to forget the things he have seen and done, this has made him somewhat strange from time to time Zanpakutō Kyo’s shikai is a strange one, people think it is a Constant-Release Type of shikai as it seem to be stuck in shikai but it does have a sealed state 'Shikai: The Zanpakutō's blade turns into a jian . The release command "Stay a while, you are so beautiful shunka shutout(instant flower finish sword) " :Shikai Special Ability: the shikai has two powers, one it lets him create a smoke screen made from fog over a area, how big of an area is unknown to kyo but he is guessing about 100 meters or so across from side to side that he has total control over, outside that it is less and less fog according to how thick the fog is, not only does this ability give him a cover in the fog he is also able to make it thicker and mess with the reflections in the fog making the enemy think he is fighting kyo but he is fighting his own team mate, this ability is named kiri makai meaning fog world of spirits he is able to also use it to make rain by lifting to fog up in to the air and make it really thick, but it is way useless so if he even use it, well then he is takeing a shower or cleaning his blade or is thirsty *The other ability is from the moment he enters the shikai slowing getting weaker, it makes him able to move with less sound as well as a bit faster this has no name and kyo isn’t even knowing that it is going on, if he knew he had kept sealing his shikai to be able to use it at its fullest Bankai: Not yet achieved Trivia *His name is taken from 3 persons in the manga shaman king (last name from hao, and the two others from tao zombies) *His zanpakto’s name and command really makes no sense in what his shikai does but I like it, I feel that his mind set about his shikai is beautiful makes it sense to give it a name that has no meaning and a command that also makes no meaning in the shikai’s power *He is really bendy not sure where to putt it so I placed it here *if there is something wrong with this peron do tell me also i do not know how to pick a squad for him, i want him to be in squad 2 but not sure just who to talk to about that *still working on it, this is just first draft *made by faustfan